Ordo Imperialis
The Ordo Imperialis (formerly the Novus Ordo Imperialis, the Venuma Coalition, and the Alliance Navy II) is a military group in Second Life backed by Titan Industries Incorporated (i.e. financing, skilled individuals in building and scripting, etc.). Founded by Aryte Vesperia, the group has roots stemming from early Alliance Navy members breaking off in the creation of a new military, the Alliance Navy II, led by Shadow Keegan. Many of the members of the Ordo Imperialis have been playing Second life for years and are well-known among the population. Currently the group is very strong, numerous, and continually growing. Military Divisions There are many branches of the Ordo Imperialis. The major branches are listed below: Terra *Current Terra Commander: Legates Xang Xiao, (former Legates Soulbinder Wolfstein) The Terra Command on the Legionary Council oversees this branch. These are the ground forces of Ordo Imperialis; the bread and butter of combat. Armed with faith and steeled with equipment, the Legionnaires of Terra march into battle and grind down the foes of Titan with brute force. In order to better facilitate the size and function of Terra, the branch is divided into several hierarchical tiers of operation. Astra *Current Commander: Legates Sosarin Demar (former Legates Joseph Spearmann) Answering to the Astra Command on the Legionary Council, the pilots of the Ordo are among the chosen. Leading the way from above is their motto, flying headlong into the fray in support of their brothers on the ground. Astra does not have "squad" based commands, as their nature permits a single collective whole. Astra is also home to the "Astra Apostle" which are the most elite pilots within it. Navis *Current Commander: Legates Ethan Schuman (former Legates Keno Pontoppidan, Cyrano Zenith) Navis, quite simply, operates all sizes of fleet ships within The Ordo Imperialis. They are in charge of recovering fallen comrades, serving as a mobile airborne command point for field commanders to view the field from, acting as an airborne fortress and gunnery platform, and delivering high-yield explosives upon the enemies of the Imperator. Navis is divided into two departments: Departmento Classis handles the smaller ships, concerning medium-grade munitions and recovering fallen comrades; Departmento Exterminatus handles the capital ships, and all of the largest munitions found within the Ordo Imperialis. With many roles available (pilots, anti-air gunners, anti-ground gunners, munitions deployers, and commanders) Navis has a position for everyone. Officium Curia *Current Commander: Consul Kitsy Bunnyhug (former Consul Arch Graves) The members of this organization are the problem solvers of the Ordo-- their interests are to resolve conflicts diplomatically, and, if necessary, administer punishment in the events of injustice. Complaints or diplomatic issues should be filed within this tier. Frumentarii *Current Commander: Primus (Equivalent to Legates, O-3) Aelus Janus, Primus Tiridates Mikadze (former Primus Neil Nacon, Arch Graves, Intus Infinity) An organization of cloak and daggers, intended for intelligence and counter-intelligence purposes. Only the executives of the divison are publicly known, as all operatives of the Frumentarii are hand chosen for clandestine services. Not unlike the Praetorian Guard, one does not apply to become a member of the Frumentarii. Likewise, their services directly fall to the Imperator's command. Schola *Current Commander: Commandant Kristian Kit (former Commandant Yoko Puff) *Vice Commander: V. Commandant Lestat Umarov The Ordo Imperialis Schola is the branch for those working towards the completion of basic training to enter the Ordo. While part of this group, cadets learn the information they need to fully partake in day-to-day activities. Likewise, officials within this group maintain recruitment alongside their training duties. Munitorum *Current Commander: Munitorum Immunes Hugo Reitveld The Munitorum is the division of the Ordo Imperialis that houses the collective volunteers of the organization whom are responsible for the creation of its technology, architecture, and other assorted materials. It is an adjunct branch, without rank or denotation of authority, that any member of the Ordo may participate within. Legionary Council The Lords and Ladies of the Ordo; comprised only of the high commanders, whom are responsible for general administration over the branches. At any given time, only three permanent seats exist on the council: Terra, Navis, and Astra. On occassion, the Praefectus (commander) of the Praetorian Guard, or the Primus (commander) of the Frumentarii may sit upon the council as additions depending on the situation. Praetorian Guard *Current Commander: Praetor Praefectus Kytec Switchblade The elite bodyguard and enforcers of the Ordo Imperialis, answering directly and only to the Imperator. Praetors are the eyes, the voice, and when necessary, the fist of the Imperator. Designed for both internal and external purposes, the Praetorians are a diverse, highly talented group. You do not ask to become a Praetorian, you are asked. Current Praetorian Guard members include: *Agares Tretiak *Demo Radio *Eazy101 Wilber *Intus Infinity *Tenaki Kupferberg *Karlhockey Forte *Sera Otoro *Sly Axon *Syl Kiranov *Vladimus Nikolaidis Rank Structure Below are the ranks of the Ordo Imperialis: Schola Tier *[ C-1 ] Schola Tiro (Equivalent to: Cadet) These individuals are those whom have recently applied to the Ordo Imperialis and have been accepted. Tiros do not hold authority and are not considered full members. In order to continue, an individual must complete Schola basic training at a proficient level. Enlisted Tier Something important to remember: enlisted members, regardless of their rank, never determine their own policy. Enlisted members, NCOs included, follow dictated policy and rulings. 'Numerii (Junior Enlisted)' The first 'group' of rankings within the Ordo Imperialis, consisting of the lowest tier of positions within our military. These individuals are the fresh faces, the new generation of imperial soldiers. It could be said that within Numerii period of one's career, an individual's name is made. *[ E-1 ] Milites (Equivalent to: Private) This is the entry level rank for new soldiers who have successfully completed their Schola training and make up the majority of the general personnel. Promotion beyond this position requires regular, active participation in Ordo Imperialis activities, along with a demonstration of willingness to operate within a military setting. *[ E-2 ] Discens (Equivalent to: Lance Corporal) These individuals are those whom have demonstrated a willingness to commit to the Ordo Imperialis and have elevated themselves through their continued attendance. Discens are the reliable, steadfast strength of their organizations. Promotion beyond this position is determined by a continued availability and participation, coupled with a demonstration of qualities befitting someone intending to make a career out of the Ordo; including, but not limited to volunteering for assignments, performing expected duties, and general selflessness. *[ E-3 ] Sesquiplicarius (Equivalent to: Corporal) Sesquiplicarius are borderline to the NCO (Principales) denotation within the Ordo Imperialis. They typically serve as adjutants, specialists, or aides to the NCO staff. Or, should the presence of adequate support be there, an E-3 may serve as a quasi-NCO at the discretion of an officer. This is also the rank at which an individual may begin serving in “instructor” roles throughout the organization—whether that’s as a Schola instructor, or a specialized member of his or her division. To receive a promotion beyond this position, the individual must be formally recommended by a peer or a superior officer, based upon exhibiting leadership qualities and a continued desire to contribute to the Ordo Imperialis. 'Principales' (Non-Commissioned Officers) As mentioned, the NCO staff is the regulation and policy enforcement staff. They are the strong arm of the officer staff, keeping the group functioning day to day with their prowess and expertise throughout the organization. It is an honor to serve among the Principales, as it by their hands that many works are made possible *[ E-4 ] Tesserarius (Equivalent to: Sergeant) The beginning of NCO (Non-Commissioned Officer) status within the Ordo Imperialis. Tesserarius are dedicated members whom are expected to act as level headed guides to other enlisted personnel. As per the delegation of a command officer, the role of a Tesserarius may vary--they are the enforcers of an officer's organization, ensuring the group runs smoothly. In times of conflict, it is the Tesserarius whom leads and delegates a commissioned officer's orders. To continue on through promotion beyond this rank, and individual must be recommended for promotion by at least a W-1 under the following criteria: available to spend a considerable amount of time providing assistance to the group, exhibits qualities befitting a leader, and capable of orchestrating command-level decisions. *[ E-5 ] Vexillarius (Equivalent to: Staff Sergeant) Vexillarius are individuals whom have served within the Ordo Imperialis for a considerable period of time. Those of this position are respected as part of the senior members of the non-commissioned staff, with powers specific to orchestrating the efforts of the enlisted personnel within an individual branch, as delegated by command staff. Vexillarius may also serve in special assignments, such as overseeing security in a specific area. To receive promotion, an individual would have to have been recommended by at least a W-1, based upon being able to dedicate themselves to defining works for considerable amounts of time, and being able to sacrifice their available time to the betterment of the group. They must also have at least served in the Vexillarius role for at least (14) days *[ E-6 ] Decurion (Equivalent to: Master Sergeant) A Decurion is an individual with the capability to dedicate time, effort, and continued expertise to the organization. They are given great oversight of a division’s personnel, supporting the command staff, along with potentially carrying assignments irregular to an enlisted member. For example, they may serve as the commander of the guard. To receive a promotion, an individual must have been recommended by at least a W-1, based upon a demonstration of extensive management skills, and progressively able to continue time dedication. Furthermore, they must have at least served in the Decurion role for at least (14) days *[ E-7 ] Duplicarius (Equivalent to: Sergeant Major) The Duplicarius role is a limited position, not unlike the administratio roles that come later in the advancement tree. These individuals serve as a link between the administratio and the enlisted staff, even to the point of one E-7 within each respective division having the honor of serving alongside the Legates as their senior enlisted advisor. To continue beyond this role, an individual must be recommended for promotion by at least an O-1, under the following criteria: able to dedicate themselves to defining works for considerable amounts of time, able to sacrifice their available time to the betterment of the group, and have served within the role for at least (21) days. Officer Tier Veteranus (Warrant Officers) Warrant officers are typically career individuals; considered “higher” in status than enlisted, but below that of commissioned officers. Warrant officer’s, for the purpose of the group, are fit in between commissioned officers and enlisted personnel—individuals seeking to remain free of command responsibility are best fit here. *W-1 Triplicarius (Equivalent to: Warrant Officer One) Individuals wishing to advance to the officer phase must begin here; however, the Triplicarius rank is also designed for individuals who are recognized for outstanding service but do not necessarily wish to see themselves reaching the command responsibility of a commissioned officer. To advance beyond this position, an individual must have served as a Duplicarius for at least (30) days to expose them to officer details, and be recommended to the Imperator by the Legionary Council for approval. *[ W-2 ] Salararius (Equivalent to: Warrant Officer Two) Salararius serve as an exclusive position within the Ordo Imperialis; each division (Terra, Astra, Navis) may claim one only W-2 at any given time. The Salararius serves as the branch resource officer: the prime authority on all things specific to their division. They live to provide the members of the branch assistance through their great wealth of knowledge, guiding current and prospective members of the Principales. It is their responsibility to keep all levels of the division within shape, overseeing training routines, internal development, and recruitment. Their existence lifts considerable weight off of the commissioned staff, providing a healthy atmosphere for continued growth. It would be common to see the W-2 working hand and hand with the Duplicarius of a specific division’s legions or units. Tribunus (Commissioned Officers) A member of the Ordo whom has completed cadet officer training (available after enlisted status) and are the executives within the group. These are the policy delegation personnel. *[ O-1 ] Optio (Equivalent to: Captain) Optios are the secondary officers of any branch, as they assist the centurions in the management and fielding of their organizations. The Optio position is fairly generalized position, with authority specific to orchestrating day to day efforts within the Ordo. *[ O-2 ] Centurion (Equivalent to: Colonel) Centurions oversee pilots of Astra, the Legions of the Terra, and in a special case, the entirety of a specialized branch (sometimes Schola). These are your line officers, handling operations on a ground level. Centurions are ultimately responsible for their individual legions in the case of Terra, where the status of "centurion" is the required position to command a individual "legion" (squad). *[ O-3 ] Legates (Equivalent to: General) The revered rank held by those at the head of the military divisions. They operate and oversee day to day operations among their respective branches. To elevate beyond this position, in a rare case, the Imperator would choose his or her successor. Senatus Populusque Romanus *[ I-1 ] Imperator (Equivalent to: N/A) Military governor of the Ordo Imperialis territories. Maintains absolute authority in all aspects related to the organization, spare nothing. The Imperator's word is law. The Current Imperator and only holder of the rank in recorded history is Aryte Vesperia. Military Treaties The Ordo Imperalis has many enemies and allies throughout Second Life. Below is a current listing (this information is not considered classified by the word of the Imperator, Aryte Vesperia). Allies *Alliance Treaty - Iron Symphony *Merczateers *Militant Collective *Echelon Union Enemies *2142 *39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch" *CATI *Chaos Decretum ("Chaos Imperialis") *Chthonic Syndicate *Commando SL *Danish Mercenaries *Guerilla Rebels *Imperium Batallion *Raven Raiders *Sparta *The Order *TCG *10th Mountain Neutral *Alliance Navy Location The Ordo Imperialis' main base is located in the full private sim Titan . The sim is owned and operated by Aryte Vesperia with the help of Titan Industries Incorporated. (Link to base) Recruitment Applications are open to the public as long as applicants are within guidelines (i.e. a player must have, or be able to prove having, an avatar older than five months of age). Also applications must be willing to pledge exclusive support to the Ordo Imperialis (no membership in any other military group). Group Media Youtube movies dedicated to the Ordo Imperialis: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Se-McpHIE&fmt=18 by Keno Pontoppidan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUC-hgXMnSg&fmt=18 by Aelus Janus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxwsOtai81A&fmt=18 by Intus Infinity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QLslK9e1SI&fmt=18 by Wolfstanus Blackmun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KCajrfri7M&fmt=18 by Wolfstanus Blackmun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rh06K3QoMb0&fmt=18 by Intus Infinity See Also *Novus Ordo Imperialis *Titan Industries Incorporated *Imperator's Star *Ordo Imperialis History *Astra Apostle *Ordo Imperialis: Terra Organizational Structure External Links Offical Ordo Imperialis Website Category:Military Category:Ordo Imperialis Category:Military Groups